Leblanc
is a character from Final Fantasy X-2. She is a sphere hunter, and the leader of the Leblanc Syndicate. Leblanc is voiced by Satomi Yasuhara in Japanese and Masasa in English version of the game. Appearance and Personality Leblanc has a round face with purple eyes and short, blonde hair. She wears a pink-purple robe that exposes her chest and the tattoo of the Leblanc Syndicate's logo above her breasts, as well as her right thigh. The robe has a high, curved collar with tassels, and long sleeves reminiscent of a Japanese furisode kimono, the cuffs separated from the ends of the sleeves by white criss-crossed material. She wears stockings of the same color, that reach to her thighs, and purple ankle boots. Blue and white triangular and swirl patterns decorate her attire. She wields a red-and-silver fan in her right hand. Leblanc is a cocky, self-centered woman. She has a not-so-secret infatuation with Meyvn Nooj of the Youth League, which sometimes brings out her more sensitive side. In fact, Leblanc became a sphere hunter to find something from Spira's past that would make her "Noojie-Woojie" smile for her. Story Leblanc makes her first appearance by stealing the Yuna's Songstress dressphere and the Garment Grid to which it is attached and impersonating Yuna by throwing a concert in Luca. The Gullwings foil her plans, and she is forced to engage Yuna, Rikku, and Paine with her lackeys. Leblanc later appears at Gagazet Ruins, where she, alongside with Logos and Ormi, challenges the Gullwings to a race for the sphere. The player is given a limited time to reach the tower's peak. However, the storyline continues even should the player fail to reach it in time, albeit receiving an inferior accessory. During the Gullwings' delivery of the sphere containing records of Vegnagun and Shuyin, Leblanc hijacks the Celsius and steals the record spheres. The Gullwings, through impersonating as three of her guards, sneak in her headquarters in Guadosalam, namely Chateau Leblanc, which was Seymour Guado's home in Final Fantasy X. Yuna, while dressing as one of Leblanc's female guards, is needed to complete a mini-game where Yuna has to massage Leblanc to continue the storyline. Much of Leblanc's infatuation with Nooj, is revealed here. The Gullwings later defeat Leblanc and her lackeys; upon surrendering, she shows the girls a record, which happens to be the first Crimson Sphere the player receives via storyline. After the Bevelle incident, Leblanc is depressed and goes out to find Nooj. By the time she returns, Leblanc decides to team up with the Gullwings to get into the Farplane and fight Vegnagun. Though she acts nastily to her subordinates, they remain at her side as they owe her for helping them out. If the player watches the CommSphere transmissions, they learn that Leblanc is actually a kind person who took in people who had nowhere else to go. During the Last Mission, it is mentioned that Leblanc decided to move to Mt. Gagazet, much to Kimahri's dismay. Battle The player fights Leblanc four times during Final Fantasy X-2. The first is directly after the opening FMV, where she is joined by two Goons. The second time is after the player defeats Ormi and Logos, when Yuna appears and takes her Garment Grid back. She fights alongside Ormi and Logos in this fight. The third is halfway up the Hidden Ruins on Mt. Gagazet, and the final fight is in her Chateau underground, before she "joins" up with the party. She is also posing as Yuna in the beginning of the game, and the player fights Leblanc as ????. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Leblanc appears as a trading card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. She is displayed with her Tetsuya Nomura artwork. Musical Themes Leblanc's theme is "Lady Leblanc Has Everything", called "Anything Goes for Leblanc" in the Luca sphere theater and iTunes. The tune plays in Chateau Leblanc and works as a theme for the entire Leblanc Syndicate, playing during the player's encounters with them. Leblanc's Battle Theme is "I'll Give You Something Hot!", called "Let Me Blow You a Kiss!" in Luca and on iTunes. Gallery Etymology Leblanc (pronounced leh-blonk) is a contracted form of le blanc, "the white" in French. Blanc is the masculine form of the adjective; blanche is the feminine form. Given her thieving nature, she may also be named after Maurice Leblanc, author of the novels about the master thief Arsène Lupin. Trivia *It is implied that Leblanc's outfit is a Lady Luck dressphere, because the mark on her chest is a Heart, one of the four suits of a deck of cards, just like the Spade, Club, and Diamond are on the chests of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine when they change into their dresspheres. She doesn't use any of the Lady Luck exclusive skills in battle, however. *Leblanc's name is improperly written in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy X-2's original soundtrack and is known as Rupuran (ルプラン), while her name is written properly in kana as Ruburan (ルブラン). *The character with the same name from the video game League of Legends is loosely based off her. it:Leblanc de:LeBlanc Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters Category:Villains